Fallin' For You!
by rainbowgirl009
Summary: Really bad title...but this is my first story here! Rated PG for some minor cussing! Kaiba falls for Tea, but what happens when Joey gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic on here...please go easy on me! This is a Seto/Tea fic, my first   
one to be exact...Anyway, please R&R! Oh yeah, the disclaimer...Say it for me,  
Kaiba!  
Kaiba-Why? It's your fic!  
Dang, he's right...  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue me. All you'll get is 5 dollars anyway...  
Maybe a piece of gum...  
  
  
Kaiba-Dang it! I'm late again!  
  
Meanwhile, in the class...  
  
Teacher-Tea Gardner!  
  
Tea-Here!  
  
Teacher-Seto Kaiba!  
  
*silence*  
  
Teacher-Kaiba? Where are you Kaiba?  
  
Joey-He was probaly to stunned to come to school after our duel last night!  
  
Yugi-Joey, you lost!  
  
Tristan-Badly. Kaiba didn't lose one life point!  
  
*The entire class laughs*  
  
Joey-Ha ha...very funny!  
  
*The door opens*  
  
Teacher-Ah, there you are Kaiba! Take your seat!  
  
Kaiba-Who's this kid in my seat?  
  
Teacher-Oh yeah, the new kid is in your seat! Well, take that empty desk beside Tea then!  
  
Kaiba-Behind the puppy dog?  
  
Teacher-Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Kaiba-Yes.  
  
Teacher-Well too bad! Sit there anyway!  
  
*The teacher finishes the roll call*  
  
Teacher-Now let's begin. Blah blah blah...  
  
Tea, thinking-This is so boring...Hey, Kaiba's pretty cute...What am I saying????  
Me, with a multi-millionaire?? Keep dreaming, Tea...  
  
Kaiba, thinking-Why is Tea staring at me like that? She is kinda cute...Ah! Snap out  
of it Kaiba! She'd never go out with you anyway...  
  
Tea, thinking-Kaiba would never ask you out anyway! He'd never ask anyone out!  
  
Teacher-Tea, what is 176 x 675=?  
  
Tea-Uh...uh...It's...  
  
Teacher-Well maybe since you were staring at Kaiba, maybe he can help you?  
  
Kaiba-The answer is 118,800.  
  
Teacher-Thank you. Now, blah blah blah...  
  
Tea, whispering-Thanks Kaiba! I never would have gotten that!  
  
Kaiba, whispering-Just pay more attention next time.  
  
Teacher-Tea! Kaiba! Since you wanna talk in class, you both have detention today after school!  
  
Kaiba-But I...  
  
Teacher-Kaiba, can it! I've had enough of you this morning already!  
  
Kaiba, muttering-Whatever...  
  
Teacher-What?  
  
Kaiba-Nothing.  
  
Teacher-Keep your comments to yourself before I have to give you a weeks detention!  
  
*After school*  
  
Tea-How come we're the only ones here?  
  
Teacher-Because you were the only ones who got in trouble today!  
  
Tea-Oh.  
  
Teacher-Now don't forget your chores. I have to run an errend, I'll be back at 4:30 to release you. You better be here to!  
Bye!  
  
Kaiba-She worries too much.  
  
Tea-Yeah.*thinking*Oh my gosh, I'm stuck in detention with one of the cutest guys in our class!  
No, in our school!  
  
Kaiba, thinking-Great, stuck in detention with Tea. *his "other half"*-You know you like her.  
*Kaiba*-What? No I don't. *other half*-Uh huh...Sure! Come on, ask her out!   
*Kaiba*-Why? I can't do that! It would ruin my reputation! *other half* You like her, don't you?  
*Kaiba* Uh...well...*other half* Ah ha! So you do like her! *Kaiba* Okay, I'll ask her out. How hard can it be?  
  
Kaiba-Um...Tea?   
  
Tea-Yes?*thinking* Is he talking to me?  
  
Kaiba-Um...well...Would you...go out with me?*thinking* That was harder than I thought!  
  
Tea-*gasp* Really?  
  
Kaiba-Um...yeah.  
  
Tea-*thinking*Why am I thinking about it! *out loud* Yes!  
  
Kaiba-I've...kinda had a crush on you for a while...  
  
Tea-Me too...  
  
*They start to kiss*  
  
*Then, the door opens, unknowingly to Kaiba and Tea*  
  
  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha! I love cliffhangers!!! I am so evil...So, who could the person   
in the door be? You'll just have find out.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I left of when Kaiba and Tea were just kissing, and someone walks in the   
door...Who could it be? Why am I asking you? It's my story!  
  
*door opens*  
  
Joey:OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEA??? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KI...  
  
*Kaiba runs over and puts his hand over Joeys mouth to shut him up*  
  
Kaiba:Shut up puppy dog before the whole school hears!  
  
Joey:You brainwashed her! You liked her so much you brainwashed her and   
made her kiss you!  
  
*Just then Kaiba realizes that Joey has a video camera in his hand*  
  
Kaiba:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A VIDEO CAMERA?!?!?!?!?  
  
Joey:I was supposed ta' video tape all da classrooms for a video da school   
council's gonna put togetha'!  
  
Kaiba:Ergh! Joey Wheeler! I'll kill you if you tell ANYONE!!!!!!  
  
Joey:Ah, don't worry bout dat! I'll just use it for blackmailin' ya!  
  
Kaiba:You wouldn't!  
  
Joey:Oh yeah I would!  
  
Kaiba:Okay, what do you want?  
  
Joey:For you to be my personal slave for 4 weeks!  
  
Kaiba:There's no way in he...  
  
Tea:Okay you two, just calm down! I'm sure there's a way to settle this!!!  
  
Kaiba&Joey:No there's not!!!  
  
Tea:Okay, whatever!  
  
Joey, thinking:Hee hee! Dis' is gonna be great!  
  
Joey, out loud:I'LL SHOW THIS VIDEO TO DA WHOLE SCHOOL!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Kaiba:*in a very threatining tone*You better not or I'll kill you...  
  
*the door opens and Yugi walks in*  
  
Yugi:Hi Joey! I've been looking all over for you! Uh...  
  
*he looks over and sees Kaiba holding Joey by the collar*  
  
Yugi:Uh...what's going on?  
  
Joey:I caught Kaiba ki...  
  
*Kaiba puts his hand over Joey's mouth*  
  
Kaiba:Nothing. Nothing at all. Now get out of here!  
  
*Yugi transforms into Yami*  
  
Joey:Now ya' in for it!  
  
Yami:What's going on here?  
  
Joey:I caught Kaiba kissin' Tea on tape!  
  
Yami:Is this true?  
  
Kaiba:*very quietly*Yes.  
  
Yami:What?  
  
Kaiba:*still quietly*Yes.  
  
Yami:I can't hear you!  
  
Kaiba:Yes, okay?!? He caught us! Now leave me alone!  
  
*Kaiba starts toward the door but Yami gets in front of the door*  
  
Kaiba:Let me out or I'll sue you for everything you've got!  
  
Yami:Funny, you would only get a foot up your a...  
  
Tea:Everyone just calm down!   
  
Joey:I'm outta here! See ya!  
  
Yami:I'm leaving too. Teacher should be back soon.  
  
Kaiba:Uh-huh.....Hey, How'd you know she was...  
  
*door slams shut*  
  
Kaiba:gone.  
  
  
  
Um...I can't think of anything right now. I'll get another chap up later. By the way, if it seems I'm rushing  
things a bit, it's because I'm not used to doing long stories. This story will probly  
end on the third chapter! I'll write some longer ones...I'm also used to writing kind of   
childish stories...heh heh heh...Well, please R&R!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3Last Chapter

This is my third and last chapter!!!! Yeah, I write short stories...now who should do   
the disclaimer...  
*Yugi appears out of no where*  
Yugi:I'll do it!  
Okay!  
Yugi:rainbowgirl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. But she does own   
the teacher and dreams of owning Yu-Gi-Oh someday!  
Thanks Yugi! Now on with the story...  
  
  
  
Kaiba:Joey's gonna tell the whole school now and I'll be ruined!  
  
Tea:For the last time, calm down! Joey won't tell everyone...  
  
*Kaiba glares at Tea*  
  
Tea:Okay, maybe he will.  
  
*next day*  
  
Joey, over the intercom:Attention, everyone! Please go to da auditorium for a   
special video about da "classrooms." Hee hee hee...yeah, It's about da "classrooms."  
  
*in the auditorium*  
  
Kaiba:That chiuaua(A/N:I don't know how to spell...I'm sorry!) will pay if he shows that   
tape...hey, where's the teachers?  
  
Joey:Okay, everyone! We have a special tape to show you! Heh heh, this is gonna be good!  
  
Tristan:I wonder what this is about...  
  
*Joey puts the tape in*  
(A/N:Don't worry, I'm not gonna let Joey show the tape to the whole school!)  
  
*Before the tape plays the teachers walk in*  
  
Teacher #1:Joey Wheeler!!!!!! What is this all about?!?  
  
Joey:Oh no...  
  
Teacher #1(A/N:By the way, teacher #1 is Joey's teacher):Detention for 2 weeks, Joey.  
  
Joey:Aw, man!  
  
  
Um...That's all I can think of. Um, The End!!!!! That was really bad...I can write better... 


End file.
